Just LoveOr Is It?
by Brii-Brii-Chan
Summary: Just the happenings of Remus Lupin and his true love, Alex, as he realizes that love will shine through the darkest of times. FINISHED
1. It begins

JUST LOVE…OR IS IT?

CELTIC GUARDIAN PRINCESS

CGP: This may be only 1 chapter, but if you say it's good and it needs a second chapter, I'll make it longer. On with the fic.

Disclaimer: Uh, hold on, let me see… *digs through backpack* *pencils, pens, paper, 10 bazillion notebooks, erasers, white out, pencil sharpeners, a few hard back books, keys, a butter knife, lip gloss, makeup, and other random crap a female authoress can carry around flies out* Nope! It's not here! Don't own HP! But I own Alex. She has the same dis. as Element.

REMUS' POV

            I don't know why, but I still love Alex. I know she's engaged to Peter, but I can't help loving her. She was my first true love, and possibly my only. 

            I remember the first time I saw her. She looked terrified to leave the man she was with. I think it was her uncle. But I'm not sure. Since she looked like it was her first year, I decided to help her out. I went up to her, introduced myself, and fell in love. She said her name was Alexandria Moli, but she preferred being called Alex. And as soon as I looked at her, really filing away what she looked like for my mental pictures, she was beautiful. 

            Alex had black hair to rival Sirius' that fell to her ankles. Her jewelry looked as though a dark witch or wizard crafted them. But what drew me in were her eyes. They were the brightest blue I could imagine. And they showed everything. I loved them.

            Surprisingly, she was in her 4th year with my friends and I, and was sorted into Gryffondor. Everybody was happy.

            As we went through our schooling, Alex made friends everywhere she went. She also earned a nickname. No House Alex was it, and she liked it. All the teachers loved her, the Slytherins liked her, and she was willing to help anyone. So that was why she fell in love with Peter.

            Peter had liked her from the moment he saw her, as I did, and hid his emotions until Valentines Day of our 6th year. He sent her a valentine, and she flung her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek exclaiming that she loved him too. That was too much for me.

            Sirius and James tried to cheer me up, but to no avail. I was depressed. Everything I had hoped for came crashing down that day. Peter said he was sorry, and that I could have her. But you don't just pass a girl along like a letter. You either keep her, or leave her for someone else. That was the last time I saw either one of them.

PETER'S POV

            I have done too much to her. Alex doesn't deserve this. She needs to be free. Free to laugh when she wants, to eat what and when she wants, and to love whom she wants. But because of me, she can never be free.

            I made her come with me that night in our 6th year. And she did. She loved me, and wouldn't leave my side until she died. And she came into this thing I call my life. 

            Alex didn't know that I was going to betray my friends, her family. But she never left my side. So I had to go while she was asleep or doing something. She could never come with me. She would run away and be killed by my master. The other Death Eaters kept Alex safe, and she looked up to Voldemort as a father. Her own had died, and she had no family except her uncle. I wish she never met me.

            This is the night. The night Voldemort kills James and Lily. And the day Alex is reunited with Remus.

            As soon as I tell Master where the Potters live, I'll make Alex pass out for a few hours, make her bleed, then leave her by Remus' home. He'll welcome her in. I'm sure of it.

REMUS' POV

            It is getting dark, and I decide to go back home. The lake is very pretty this time of night, but I must leave. I fear of the things in the woods.

            I walk along the path that leads to my house. The vines across it try to trip me. I dodge them, and then turned to my home. 

            It was nothing to be very proud of, but it was mine. It was just a cabin. A simple, ordinary, Muggle-built cabin.

            As I came closer to the front porch, I saw something lying on the porch. Thinking it may be an animal; I pulled out my wand and approached cautiously. 

            But I didn't have to worry. It was a human. A female, with long, flowing black hair, and evil looking jewelry. My heart must have skipped a beat. It couldn't be, it wasn't possible! But it was. It was Alex.

            She looked awful. Her hair was matted and tangled. Her face, once so beautiful, now so thin. Blood ran down the side of her face, from her side, and from her leg. She looked like she had been mistreated, and I growled softly. If she had been with Peter, he was to blame. But with someone else…

            I took Alex into my arms and brought her inside. She was a lot lighter than the last time I held her. But that was over 4 years ago, and that was just wrong. A 21-year-old witch weighing less than she had at 16? That was terrible. I placed her on my bed, as it was the only one in the place, and went to get the first-aid kit. 

            Cleaning her up would be a problem. To get to her wound on her side would require taking her shirt off, and she was wearing one of those thin-strapped shirts that she doesn't wear a bra with. Joy. I tried to see it with just sliding her shirt high enough, but with no luck. It was higher up, so I took my chances. I gently pulled her shirt over her head and placed it next to the bed. The wound was next to her left breast, and bleeding freely. 

            I placed a rag on it, making sure I didn't touch anything I wasn't suppose to, then cleaned it. Adding some pressure, I reached for the gauze and bandages. After finishing with that wound, I placed on of my smaller shirts on her, and then moved to her leg. 

            It was a gash about 5 inches long, and deep. Not deadly, but still deep. Blood was starting to clot around it, and I cleaned that off by rubbing the rag over it gently. The blood seeped through the gauze, but the bandages were thick so they were safe. And the last wound was the one on her head.

            The blood seemed to be coming from under her hair, but in fact it was coming from just below her hairline. It was a very thing cut, but it must've been deep enough for the blood it was producing. I did the same as I did to the rest of her injuries, then pulled the blankets over her body, only pausing to remove her sandals.

            I let her sleep there, and I occupied the couch. It was big enough for me, and I slept rather serenely that night.

ALEX'S POV

            I woke up with a bad headache. My head, side, and leg all hurt, and so did my chest, where I was hit by the curse Peter hit me with. 

            The bed I woke up in was a whole lot better than the one I was used to. This one had a pillow, blankets, and was soft. To a girl who had been sleeping on basically a cot, this was heaven. I wanted to stay here for a little while, but I also wanted to know where I was. So I climbed out.

            The first thing I noticed when I stood up was I wasn't wearing my own shirt. It was a flannel sweatshirt, and it was much to loose on me. My own shirt was nowhere to be seen. Oh well. I also noticed that I was barefoot, but my sandals were by the bed. At lease I still had those. 

            I wandered down the hall, peeking into doors that were open, ignoring those that were not, and then entered the living room.  A man was sitting at a table to the right of me, and when I entered, he looked up. I looked around at the place, and then looked at the man. 

            "Well, are you felling any better?" he asked me. 

            I looked at him strangely. "Uh, I guess not. I hurt everywhere. Um, pardon if this sounds rude, but who are you?" I asked.

            The man smiled, and rose. He pulled a chair out for me, and I sat down. "Alexandria, remember for a second. Year 6, Valentine's Day, Hogwarts. Think." 

            Well, it was worth a try. I looked into my past, searching for that exact date. Then I found it, and the scene played for me. Me opening a Valentine, then smiling widely, hugging Peter, giving him a kiss, and blushing like crazy. Three boys watched as I sat back down. James Potter, Sirius Black, and…

            "Remus Lupin?" I gasped. It couldn't be him, could it?

            Remus nodded solemnly. "I am. And I need to tell you something. Peter betrayed you. He's the reason you're here, hurt, and confused. He loves you, but can't do anymore to help you, or protect you." Remus took my hand. "Alex, you mean the world to me, and I love you. Ever since we met, I've been crazy about you. Alex, I can protect you from things no one else can. Please be with me Alex."

            I looked into his eyes. Now was the time to tell him. I had to "Remus, I have to tell you that I love you too. I even told all my friends, except you and Peter, that if Peter ever did anything to me, I would come to you. Even if you were married, I knew you would help me. I love you with all my heart now. And to prove it…" I raised my hand high enough for him to see what I was doing. The gold band on my right hand glittered as I reached up, pulled it off, walked to the front door, and threw it into the woods.

            Remus was surprised. This was the first sign of rebellion he'd ever seen out of me. "Alex, will you be with me? Forever?" he asked. 

            I looked at him. It was almost a proposal, but not quite. "Yes, I will Remus. And if you ever ask me, I'll go from Alexandria Moli to Alexandria Lupin. I promise."

            Remus pulled me into a sweet hug, then a kiss, and then to the bed I woke up in. And after that time, I needed a shower worse than I did before. I was his mate for life. And I was finally where I belonged.

CGP: Well, I think that was rather good. Took me about an hour to write it. Well, R&R, all you wonderful people out there.


	2. Trial and love

JUST LOVE…OR IS IT?

FLAME

Flame: I was asked to add another chapter, so I have. I hope this chapter is as good as the last.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Siri would still be alive, but in my mind, he still is. I'll explain at the end.

REMUS' POV

            It was almost 13 years later when it happened. Alex was taken from me, and Sirius came back. I was depressed, happy, and confused.

            Alex had been taken by the Ministry of Magic, accused of being a Death Eater. I knew she wasn't. Bellatrix Lestrange had given them information about where she was, and they came to take her while I was away. 

            Almost a week after, news got out that Sirius had escaped. I was in a blissful mood when I found out. But I was also still depressed at the loss of my wife. But who couldn't be happy when their best friend was free again?

            I took up the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to be near Harry. He knew of me, but acted as though he didn't. What he didn't know was that Alex was his godmother and Sirius his godfather. But he could still help me.

            During our dementor lessons, I told him of my dilemma. He knew how to get her back, but only I could carry out the arrangement. So I did. I had to go to Azkaban for Alex's trial.

ALEX'S POV

            I couldn't believe it. Bellatrix ratted on me for being a Death Eater. I never was, and never will be. But she still did that to me. She used to be my friend. I was dreadfully wrong.

            I asked the guard what day it was. He said it was July 31. The 31st, Harry's 13th birthday and the date of my trial. It was both a happy and a miserable day for me.

            A dementor came for me. I followed silently, thinking about today. I would send Harry a birthday card, maybe a small gift, after this was over. It wouldn't be hard. I get the Daily Prophet so using the owl would be no problem. What to send was something else.

            In no time we came to the where the trial was to be held. Inside were some people I recognized, some I didn't. Dumbledore was there, as well as Severus. Both looked at me as I entered. When I caught Severus' gaze, I gave him a pleading look. He nodded, and then relayed my meaning to Dumbledore. It was my gift. Getting messages across, with out actually saying anything.

            The dementor stopped me at a chair, in which I sat. Cornelius Fudge sat in front of me, glaring, as if I were filth on his shoes.

                "Alexandria Lily Lupin, you are on trial for being a Death Eater, a murderer, and a spy for You Know Who. What do you have to say?" Fudge asked me.

            I stood up, standing tall and proud. "I have to say that all of that is a lie. It is true that I was with Him, but I never knew of his actions. My ex-fiancée, Peter Pettigrew, knew, but he never told me. I was kept in a dungeon at the current hideout of You Know Who, in the dark, where no sounds could reach me. The only things I knew of was the date, the time, and who brought me food." I looked at the rest of the people in front of me. "He didn't want someone as innocent as I for a follower, but if He didn't allow me to stay, Peter would betray him. He couldn't risk it.

            "The last thing I remember of being with Them, was getting hit with a curse by Peter, and then waking up in the home of Remus Lupin. That is all I have to say for the moment."

            Fudge sneered. "And why wouldn't You Know Who want you as a follower? Wasn't he looking for more?"

            "Yes, but I wasn't any use. I couldn't bring myself to curse anything, not even a spider. So he kept me just for Peter." I explained.

            A few murmurs broke out. I heard someone whisper to Fudge, "Check her arm for the Mark. She may have it." 

              I held out my arm, the sleeve rolled up. It was pale and smooth, as it always had been. I even showed him my other arm. It was the same as the other.

            "Alexandria Lupin, I hereby sentence you to thir-" Fudge started, but was cut off.

            "WAIT!" Someone shouted behind me. I would've turned, but I was bound to the chair. "She is as innocent as I am! Alex was never a Death Eater. She never could've. All she did was loved Peter, and nearly starved."

            The person moved so I could see them, and I gasped. It was Remus.

REMUS' POV

            I looked up at Fudge. "She was friends with Sirius Black, but like him, she was framed. What would the godmother and godfather of Harry Potter want with Voldemort? They were trying to protect him! Alexandria was best friends with Lily Potter, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Lucous Malfoy, me, and Albus Dumbledore."

            "It is correct Cornelius," Albus stated, "Alex was part of the original Order of the Phoenix. She had strong feelings about the downfall of Voldemort, but she also had strong feelings to follow her heart," He looked around at the people in the room, "Most of you were at school the same time as she was. Did she not help all of you? Did she not stand against Voldemort? I do say that Alexandria is as innocent as anyone of us."

            Severus stood up. "Alexandria would never do anything to harm anything or anybody. She trusted her heart, helped up all, and fought on the side of good until Peter took her away," he looked down at me, "Remus here loved her, as did most of us. We would die to protect her, but you would never know how that felt, because you care about no one!"

            People started standing up and adding their opinion, all of them for Alex. I could see her smile. She glanced at me, and then back at the stand in front of her. I understood.

            After several minutes of people shouting their opinions, Fudge stood up. "Since all of you have given proof that Alexandria Lily Lupin is innocent, she is free to go. Remus, send note to Black that he is also free, and if you know where Peter Pettigrew is, please give us the location, and you are free to go."

NORMAL POV

            Alex was let free, and she ran to Remus. "Oh, Remus, thank you. You saved me. How did you know today was the day of my trial?" 

            "Albus told me. Now come on. I believe you have people to thank." Remus replied.

            Albus approached them. "Well, Alex, congratulations. I think you have a wonderful husband."

            She nodded. "I also have a wonderful godson, and daughter as well."

            Remus smiled. "Yes, they were the ones who came up with this plan. I just worked out the kinks. They really care about you."

            Alex nodded, and then went off to thank the people who helped her.

HARRY'S POV

            I still can't believe that Alex _and _Sirius got off. And it was thanks to Kassie and me.

            I went to live with Remus, Alex, and Sirius that summer. I was finally away from the Dursleys. Oh happy days…

            Alex was as happy as I have ever seen anyone. Ron and Hermione came to visit for the remainder of the summer and the place was in an uproar. Ron and me watching the girls clean, cook, talk about fashion, boys, and charms, all at the same time. It was amazing.

            Remus and Sirius had to pry Alex from the kitchen more than once. Literally. They had to drag her out kicking and screaming to get her to go to bed. It was funny to watch though. I think Sirius had his own reasons for always holding her feet, seeing as she was always wearing a skirt. I'm pretty sure Remus doesn't know of his purposes.

            Kassie and I became very close. Alex thought it was cute, while Hermione thought of it practical. That's Herm for you.

ALEX'S POV

            I was free. And in love with Remus, had a child, plenty of friends, and loads of fun. The best part is, Kassie and Harry are in love.

            I caught them kissing in the hazelnut tree kissing a few weeks ago. Very cute. But it's just love…Or is it?

TBC…Maybe.

Flame: Was that good? I hope it was. An hour and a half for this one. Okay, now my theory of how Sirius is still alive.

THEORY!

My theory is that when Sirius was cursed, he was just knocked into a coma, and he was send to St. Mungo's to recover. Then when he was fully healed, he went to Hogwarts to surprise Remus and Harry and the rest of the Order. So he is still alive, just in St. Mungo's with Lockheart.

Flame: Oh! I love this one quote from OotP. Listen: "Look, I didn't learn joined-up writing for nothing, you know!" Gilderoy Lockheart, Order of the Phoenix, page 536, I think. Isn't it cute? *^_^* Well, R&R! BaiBai! TTFN!


End file.
